


Please Don't

by ThePortugueseKris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Regret, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseKris/pseuds/ThePortugueseKris
Summary: Drabble based on the prompt provided by the cord (The lovely and Talented Grenadille herself)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk





	Please Don't

Today should have been a good day for me, Today was the day my best friend and sister from another mister Krystal Jung marries her long time boyfriend Kim Jongin. I should be joyful, overwhelmed with positive emotion right? Then why am I sat alone in my room feeling sick to the core.

“Hello Sehun..are you in?” her voice interrupts me from my rage induced trance and I trudge downstairs to open the door to my apartment and greet her with a warm hug.

“Come on Sehun you need to help me get ready, I can’t see Jongin until the ceremony so it’s your job as best man to get me into this dress and do my hair” after hearing I must assist her I let a long sigh of disscontempt.

Getting her ready for the ceremony was personal torture. Krystal seemed to notice my silence and bad mood turning round to try and lift my spirits

“What’s the matter Sehun? You seem really upset is everything ok..” Krystal trails off towards the end clearly uncomfortable but concerned with me. Not wanting to push this topic down the eventual road I reply

“There is no need to worry I’m fine..I just need some air that’s all” before she had time to react I ran out of my house leaving her but I didn’t care I just needed to be alone so I could contemplate my thoughts I decided amidst my internal monologue to head to the local park..I spent a lot of time as a child here so it never fails to calm me down even into my late twenties.

Taking in the beauty of the trees and various flowers is still awe striking, as I continue strolling down the path I catch sight of a familiar face stood alone smoking a cigarette dressed in crisp black suit it’s Jongin..but what is he doing here? I should talk to him, taking a moment to compose myself I stand next to him thinking about what to say luckily he notices me staring into space.

“Heya Sehun I didn’t see you man..you snuck up on me like a ninja” yeah a ninja, a pissed off ninja who could ruin your wedding if provoked anymore I thought to myself.

“Hey Kai shouldn’t you be at the church by now?..your wedding is soon” now I think about..his wedding is about to start.

“Yes Sehun it is but..I don’t know man I wanted a smoke to relieve stress” he sounds and looks exactly like I presume I do..I better ask

“You still want to go ahead and marry Krystal though right?..you look really upset and disappointed and that’s not a good thing on your wedding day” I think I was right judging by his reaction and change to an extremely defensive tone of voice clearly shaken by the thought of not wanting to marry his girlfriend

“Of course I want to marry her Sehun!..she’s my lady..it’s just, oh shit the time I really should hurry off can you please hand her this letter at some point before she goes ok? Thanks a lot man” he quickly hands me a blank envelope and runs off with what I could swear were tears in his eyes.

I return to my apartment to find she’s gone as I slump down onto my bed I feel inclined to open the letter very well knowing it’s not intended for me. Fuck it I’ll regret not opening it. I unwrap the string around it to find a photo of me..and Krystal and Kai inside with the letter attached..Curious as to why this photo was chosen I place it back in and take out the letter and read it.

 

I had to write this letter before it was too late.

I’m about to make a huge mistake..the worst I’ve ever made. I’m going against everything I stood for at one point. The one I am about to marry may love me deeply and I love her too but..there is another preventing me from being truly happy with you Krystal. They say it is impossible to love two people equally at the same time...I think now I realise they were right. I do love you Krystal however I love this other, not as a friend, but I knew from the moment I first I saw them. I may never know if they feel the same way..I suspect they did but it doesn’t matter now

Sehun.. It should've been you, I love you so much the way you act and you have been nothing but supportive in this situation part of me wishes you would have stopped it but your too kind and caring to do that. I wanted to be a man to you not too Krystal here is my poorly written messy love confession. I wasn’t mature enough to deal with the consequences of being with you but I will find you in the next life. I know you’re going to make a future partner really happy one day it’s a shame It can never be me.

You’re always going to be in my heart Sehun, I love you...


End file.
